


The Birth of Cathsona

by Alexandrite_Rose



Series: Cathsona [1]
Category: Catherine (Video Game), Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Crossover, enjoy my insane ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: A crossover/AU of the Persona series and Cathrine.In other words, Vincent and Katherine are Yu and Akira's parents.





	The Birth of Cathsona

Based on this image I made.

https://78.media.tumblr.com/fdd6ff3d3a66b33d2cd329be92d7203e/tumblr_inline_pe3jlmBXcc1vjcevn_540.png


End file.
